far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
HCS Nine Degrees of Vengeance
"Let them never say that we gave no warning." The HCS-9NR Vengeance, once formally titled HCS Nine Degrees of Vengeance -- reformatted to Number-Niner (9NR), and often fondly referred to as the Big Mean Vengeance Machin''e, is the Leading Vessel of House Crux's No. 9 Naval Law Enforcement Wing. Operational History Officially launched in 2953 after three decades of construction, the Vengeance was one of the twenty-five original Cuirassier-Class frigates built for front-line Law Enforcement for commission by House Crux to further sector-wide operations. Designed for functionality and not necessarily style, the Vengeance possesses a more military rugged nature compared to that of its noble owned counterparts and is the poster-boy for low-cost performance and dependable service. It became infamous for its uncomfortable economical living as it was its exceptional achievement, a reputation that so far remains in place, over 200 years later. As is tradition, the Vengeance is captained by one of the Geier family, a House Crux clan heavily invested in the Judicial Enforcement Services and its related organisations. Over the course of its service, the Vengeance has been captained by a total twelve descendants of the original Captain Crux Geier Filip, and is currently commanded by Feldherr Crux Geier Berathram of Hammerberg. Despite its age and numerous prior engagements, the Vengeance is still in full operation today. Design One of the older specimens, the Vengeance is currently 247 years old as of the 3200. A frigate of the Cuirassier-Class and one of the largest of its specification at the time, the Vengeance, unlike most House Crux vessels, was designed during a period of armed conflict with the circumstances of its creation are hardcoded into its design. By contrast to newer vessels, such as the HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence, the Vengeance is bigger, bulkier and a reflection of the House’s war-torn times. Equipped with a honeycombed internal bracing structure, two twin fusion engines and refitted with an upgraded spike drive unit, the Vengeance is designed to function even after sustaining critical levels of damage -- and do so without complaint, ensuring that it's crew - and detainees - remain alive. While designed to engage in conflict, the Vengeance's primary purpose is to take more damage than it dishes out. Refitted adequately to enforce security protocol with hardened polyceramic overlays and specialized boarding countermeasures, the ship is a relative fortress compared to its sibling ships, the HCS ''Last Orders of The First Officer to Land Boots First into Hell and the HCS War Ode to Barbarossa, which have been refitted for the direct offensive. Internal Layout The unofficial motto of the 9NR-Vengeance is "uncomfortable efficiency”. Infamous in noble circles for being cramped, old and the very definition of military short spending, despite being owned and maintained by noble Geier family, the Vengeance is largely suited to that of common law enforcement personnel. Crew members are expected to live in tight, spartan conditions and be tolerant of them, sharing the minimal amount of tolerated luxuries and otherwise being respectful of the space. While there is no short of complaining, the Vengeance is kept in top condition almost uniformly across the chain of command. Clean, organized and well tended, the vessel is kept to an almost impossibly high standard, with severe penalties being handed out to those who dare pose a risk to its condition -- Kapitan’s orders. Overall, the Vegence spans a total of seven "decks" and is designed to complement a maximum of two hundred personnel; the larger percentage of its population being JES enforcers, including a full-time STRAFE Team. Crew members on the Vengeance are allocated a small degree of personal space, with priority naturally leaning towards those of higher rank, status or tactical importance. Berthing quarters contain minimal space for personal items, small-scale recreational activities such as media and creating correspondence. Despite being the most important individual on the ship, the Vengeance's Commanding Officer is issued quarters only moderately more spacious and impressive than the crew quarters. Traditionally, The CO often berths with someone hand-picked from the crew, either their XO or a personal staff member to whom they are attached to -- such as a bodyguard or an assistant. Additionally, as befitting a Law Enforcement vessel, the HCS Vengence is fitted with a 100-man strong brig, which shares similarities with it's younger counterparts. Unlike the Prudence, however, the Vengence utilises treated plexiglass as opposed to video feed. Current Crew Rota (TBD) Commanding Officer: Feldherr Crux Geier Berathram of Hammerberg. First Officer: Kaptian Crux Kavelin M (KIA 3200) Category:House Crux Category:Vehicles Category:Ship Names